Gravity
by LostEmeraldFire
Summary: A friend of Draco's father comes to visit with his family. They're like any other tradtional death eater family...except for their daughter. She's different from the others. Draco slowly starts to care for her like no one before.


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter characters otherwise I'd be rich, rich! And a much better author. R&R to get next chapter!

"Master Draco, your Father would like to see you in his study at once." Temperance backed away with a small bow. No matter how many times I told her not to she still bowed and called me master. Maybe she feared my Father would be angered if she did not do such things. I could not blame her for this after all; I knew what his anger could be like. I stood up from the place where I had been settled and walked towards his study not in any hurry except to get what he wanted over and done with.

The door of the study was made of dark oak, which allowed it to blend into the dreary surroundings. Before I could knock his voice sounded my permission to enter. I stepped in to find him sitting on a leather chair crimson in color. He beckoned to a similar chair opposite from where he sat. I took it quickly and he leaned forward to speak. "Draco you know that I want you to be well adjusted to the world I inherit and the world that soon you to shall take full part in." The words slipped slowly from his lips stating to me what I all ready knew. Yes, I knew what he wanted but what about what I wanted? Humph, to him not such a thing existed. 

"I've already started introducing you to the others. Tomorrow I want you to meet another and his family, you might remember seeing him before. Till recently he's being living abroad but now he's returned. I guess you can say he's a…close friend. You are to make yourself presentable and act so. Am I making myself clear? Besides like I said his family will accompany him. You'll meet his daughter she'll be attending Hogwarts with you this year. I want no unpleasantness. Understand?"

It wasn't a question as much as it was an order. "Yes, Father." I was just overly joyful to meet this girl. No doubt a down trodden, simple minded, stuck up girl who had been molded to fit her father's world. "You're excused." I went straight to my room grateful that his temper had not shown itself today. It was only 9 P.M. but just thinking of tomorrow made me tired.

I ran a bath and undressed making sure my nightclothes where laid out. As I slipped into the hot water I could feel my muscles relax. I stayed here for a while allowing my mind to wander from thought to thought and my eyes from bruise to bruise. I tiredly slipped on my silken garments and slid under my covers into a dreamless sleep.

I was awakened by Temperance who already had started laying possible outfits for the day. –POP- One of the house elves from the kitchen appeared with a tray of breakfast and was gone in another pop. I randomly pointed to a stack of clothes Temperance had assembled and she gave a bow before gathering the others up and left. I changed into a pair of black pants, a short sleeved shirt (Royal blue in color.), and a black dress jacket. 

I picked up a piece of toast and chewed it slowly, then took a gulp of orange juice. I had been told that they would arrive around 10 o'clock. I had overslept by an hour and with my regular morning routine I had about a half an hour before I needed to go down and greet these 'friends' of my father. Soon the thirty minutes turned to ten and I headed down the stairs to the lounge.

Due to my overwhelming luck I bumped into my Father on the way. His hand gripped my upper arm so tightly I could only imagine what the bruise would look like. He squeezed it more tightly and spoke with a lowered voice. "Like I said Draco, no mess ups unless your willing to pay for them." He walked away toward the main entrance after knocking me painfully in the back of the head. I kept walking with my head high till I reached the lounge. Even if it did throb I wasn't going to show him any weakness.

My Mother was sitting on a black leather couch in a new long blue dress and wearing a pearl necklace. I sat in a chair some what removed from the others. Soon the sound of voices drifted close. The door to the lounge opened revealing Temperance, my father, a man, and two women. I studied the family with mild interest. The man appeared just around my Father's age and for that matter he seemed just a cruel and arrogant as him too. The older woman looked like she was in her thirties. Her skin looked as it had never seen sunlight and her eyes looked empty. She most likely was like a lap dog to her husband waiting for his command before doing anything.

The younger girl looked around my age and was safe to say was the others daughter. Unlike her mother, she had a little of a natural tan and her bright green eyes were anything but empty. I overcame a small shiver. At first glance her green eyes reminded me of Potter. Her dark brown hair was pulled in a half ponytail and fell onto the black dress she wore. The dress was plain except for a ribbon that went around and made a bow in the back.

My Mother and I stood up to greet them. The man's name turned out to be Vincent Thompson, the woman was Claire, and the girl was Sara. Everyone took their seat and made like conversation while Temperance placed a plate of pastries on the table and delivered drinks. Neither Sara nor I joined in the quiet babble. She seemed content at staring at her feet. I had gotten the part about be down trodden right.

"Draco why don't you give Sara a tour of the mansion?" My Father volunteered. I guess it was better than staying here. We both stood up to leave but upon the pressing glares from our Father's I offered my arm and she accepted. The fact that the arm I had offered was recently bruised ten minutes before didn't make it anymore comfortable. As soon as we left the lounge we unlocked arms which caused me to wince.

"Are you hurt?" She asked as if she actually cared. Yeah right. "I'm fine." I said with a glare with the hope to discourage any further questions. We walked on with the dull sound of her pointless comments and me pointing out what door lead to what. I saw no point in trying to make conversation besides what were we going to talk about?

"What?" I had come out of my thoughts to find Sara smiling at me. Really what was there to smile about in this house? "Its nothing it just you look so serious when your thinking" She squinted oddly at me in an attempt to mimic me. She laughed at the look that surely had know overcome my face. I'd say it would have to look like my confusion, anger, and small bit of amusement had crashed together into one facial expression.

I turned my head with a 'humph' not quite sure if I should say anything. "Would you like to see the garden?" She nodded her head and we walked to the back porch. "Its lovely!" She exclaimed. The garden was full of every type of plant and had almost every color. A brick pathway leads up to the garden and then splits into different directions.

"I'm glad you like it."

Sara gave a little jump and I slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice who could only be my father. Behind him stood my mother and Sara's parents. My father leaned close to Sara to speak "Surely it is nothing compared to your beauty. Shall we take a stroll?" She turned slightly red at this and with a nod took his arm like a good girl. Even in marriage his womanizing didn't cease and it seems to be the younger the better for him. Not to forget I was annoyed with her too. How could she just let him guide her around the garden? Doesn't she know better?

Mr. Thompson followed my father with my mother on his arm. Leaving me to guide about Mrs. Thompson. Despite myself I kept glancing over to my father and Sara. Honestly how can he can he make her blush so? As we made our way back inside he stopped picked her a carnation. Really he has no shame. I did the same for Mrs. Thompson but instead handed her a lily. She excepted and flashed me a convincing forced smile that I can guess took some years of practice.

Inside I was left alone again with Sara for the last half an hour of her family's visit. "The garden really does have wonderful flowers." She stated holding the carnation to herself like it was such a treasure. This was really too much. It seemed like she was more a little more then taken to my father. "Don't let his fancy of you go to your head to quickly. You have others to be of use to not just my Father." I said coldly. That's it I had stepped over the line. Now she would surely run to either her father or mine to tell. "Sorry I'm not the simple little death eater's daughter you take me for. Don't you have groveling to do that git Voldemort? " She replied with just as much coldness. Something in her eyes sparked but died out as she began to realize her snapping back at me had put her in an odd position.

My word to them would be worth more than hers and she knew it. She turned away from me stared at the floor. To tell the truth I found myself amused at this. I held power over her. If went and told she would be in for one hell of a beating. "Watch yourself. You'll end up in pretty bad shape if you don't keep your mouth shut." No matter how she took or how much sounded it like a threat it was meant to be advice. I could recall a time when I had added a few choice words with Voldemort's name and ended up with some nasty cuts and bruises not to mention a broken arm.

"Master Draco, Miss Thompson they request you at the main entrance." Temperance had appeared next us. She turned to Sara. "It appears you will be taking your leave shortly." We followed Temperance to the main entrance. All the while Sara glanced at me trying to figure out what was going to happen. "There you are darling. I'm afraid we must take our leave in a few minutes." Said Mrs.Thompson in a falsely sweet voice. They talked on, finish up any previous conversations.

I looked at Sara who in turn was looking at me with a questioning and surprised face. I smirked at the sight. "Why?" She whispered quietly to me. She was different then the others I had meet and she hated this stupid planned life like me as far as I could tell. "Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I told?" Her eyes met mine. I felt like she was trying to look beyond them to see what else wasn't on my surface.

"Well dear we should be going now. It was lovely to see you again." Mr.Thompson kissed my mother's hand lightly. My father did the same for Mrs.Thompson and Sara as did I. I think it was safe to say she thought good of me. When everyone had turned towards the door she gave me a quick small kiss on the cheek as thank you for not ratting her out. My stomach gave a little flip but I'm sure it didn't show on my face. "Good bye Draco."

A/N: Ok I know a little slow but its going to a lot more interesting as it goes on. . Please R&R! 


End file.
